FIFARCE World Cup 2018 Rusputin
Pots Best abdsents * Greataly (Delete from Zweden) * Ho-land (Delete from group stage) * USA (Delete from second group stage) * Chilly (Delete from group stage) * Bales (Delete from group stage) * Grease (Delete from Crow-atia) * Ghanarrea (Delete from Group stage) Players showed for all quads Rusputin: * Vladimir Putin (President) * 6 Putin Cerysev * 8 Jurij Gazinskij * 17 Aleksandr Golovin * 22 Artem Dzjuba Saudi Arabia: (Group Stage) * 1 Al-Mayouf © (GK) * 3 Osama Hosawi * 6 Al-Breik * 20 Assiri Eguptt: (Group Stage) * 1 Essam El-Hadary © * 7 Ahmed Fathi (VC) * 10 Moe Salad Urucry: * 9 Chewy Suarez * 21 Skeletor Cavani * 24 Gitmartinez Ronaldugal * João Moutinho * Peperedcarde * José Fonte * Cristiano Arrogantaldo * Éder * Vieirinha * Andre Valencedres * Renato Sanches * Ricardo Quaresma * Ecuardo (Not Related to William) Carvalho * Gelson * I no have idea who the hell is this portugal player Max Spayne * 1 David De Saver * 15 Sergio Redos © * 19 Diego Costly-Coffee Morocoo (Group Stage) * 5 Ohlooksosilly Benatia © * 8 El Ahmadi * 12 Munir Mohamedi (GK) * 17 Nabil Dirar Irun (Group Stage) * Les Blose * 1 Hugo Lloris (GK) * 5 Samuel Umtitties * 6 Paul Pogbahaha * 7 Antoine Greaseman * 10 Kylian Mmpbop Oztralia (Group Stage) * Peru (Group Stage) * 8 Christian CueVAR * 9 Paolo Guerrero Denmark * Handballgentina * 9 Gonzalo Hugeain * 10 Lionel Messigician © * 12 Franco Armani (GK) * 21 Paulo Dyballer Icemanland (Group Stage) * Hannes Hall-door-son * Grease * 1 Ole!Stits Kalnezis Nigeriatrica (Group Stage) * Victor Moses * Onion Ighalo * William Troost-Ekong * Francis Uzoho (GK) Badzil * 1 Alisson * 2 Thiowngoal Silva * 5 Joa Miranda * 9 Gabriel Jesus * 10 Notaxmar * 11 Philippe Coutinho * 22 VARgner Swatcherland * 1 Yann Summer * 14 Steven Zuber * 15 Blerim Dzemaili Costa Coffeeker (Group Stage) * Serbia * Aleksandar KolarOG Germawful (Group Stage) * 1 Savewell Neuer (GK) © * 12 Kevin Trappjaw (GK) * 22 Marc-andre Ter Sleeping (GK) * 2 Marvin Plattenhardt * 3 Jonas Hector * 4 Matthias Ginter * 5 Mats Hummels * 6 DJ Khaledira * 7 Bobby Draxler * 8 Toni Tom Kross * 9 Timo Terner * 10 Mesut Eyezil Terrestrial * 11 Marco ReusMan * 13 Thomasshole Muller (VC) * 14 Leon Goredzka * 15 Niklas XXXule * 16 Antonio Rudiger * 17 Jeronimo Boateng * 18 Joshua Kimmich * 19 Sebastian Rudyardkipling * 20 Julian Brandt * 21 Ilkay Gun Dog Gun * 23 Mario Gomez TexMexico * 1 Tex-mex Luther * 8 Marco Fabian * 14 Little Pea Hernandez * 23 Hirving Lozano Zweeden * South Korheros (Group Stage) * Brillgium * 10 Eden Hazardous * 7 Kev De Bluyne Panama (Group Stage) * Tunisia (Group Stage) * Engbland * 9 Hurri Kane © * 10 Adele Alli * all other players Po-land (Group Stage) * 1 Wojciech Toomanyzedzney * 4 Thiago Cionek * 9 Robert Lewangoalski * 10 Jakob Krychowiak Manegal * 9 Mame Diouf * 5 Idrissa Ghana Gueye * 10 Sadio The Mane * 19 M'baye Niaaaaaaang * 7 Moussa Slow * 8 Wile Kouyate Collapsebia * 1 Dimwit Ohspina * 6 Carlos Sanchez' ' * 10 Hamish Rodriguez © Japan * Shinji Kagawa * Keisuke Honda Other * Gianni Infantino * Patrice Whatevra * The Russian Bear of Putin Group stage Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H TABLE Top scorers:[http://442oonsorg.wikia.com/wiki/Category_Genoa%27s_players '']'' Category:FIFARCE World Cup